A Warriors Journey
by jmHIBARIzero
Summary: Kanbei story and other samurai that he recruited for the Kanna Village. Kanbei have three student before Katsushiro. And consequence after the Kanna Village war against the bandits. Kanbei oc,oc,and oc. Kyuzo different story Kyuzo xOC .
1. Chapter 1

**A Warriors Journey**

**Chapter 01:**

**The Era of war**

The Great War has began again, many people join the war and become one of the strongest among the legendary warriors had been fought before them. But one man had enough for this all he see is allied had been killed at war. The man named is Shimada Kanbei along with his friend Sichiroji. In the midst of their mission, they need to travel that's why they will escape the enemy front line to find a safe zone. But all he see enemy who been scouting them and they need to finish as soon they can escape. Kanbei always regret of living and instead he want to die for all he was losing will be buried.

After a month Kanbei had rest that long but another mission and now Sichiroji among seven allied with them. They have to do an infiltration mission within the border of the enemy line. On the way road, Kambei something in the first place he thought an enemy but it's only a 14 years old boy, red long hair a little bit and the eyes is green. Kanbie lower his sword and the boy go closer and the boy ask them, "Did you have a….?" Kanbei give his food and the child call his friend, "Hey they are fine." They came out and take some food from the soldier, Kanbei see those two but different ages the other one is 12 years old boy which is a blue short blue hair and the eyes is grayish, and the other one is 9 years old girl, a black shaggy short hair and her eyes is blue as the sky. At that moment the children follow them.

"Hey, did we give you enough food?" The blond hair speaks.

"You guys are you samurai?" They were at surprise.

"Please teach us!"Kanbei turn and said "No."

The girl goes closer and she shows something to them. Sichiroji almost draw his sword and Kanbei stop him.

"It's an origami from the rice ball paper we have."

Kanbei decide at that moment.

"I have to stay with them."

"Kanbei-sama!"

"Don't worry I will fine with them."

Sichiroji then live with the others, Kanbei have to stay with the children. At the shelter the children were living.

"Wow! This is great!" The older child said.

"So, let's know each other." He said.

"You first!"

"Well, my name is Shimada Kanbei then you next child." He replied.

"My name is Shiro I'm the older one in here." The older child said.

"Kyutaro." The child said.

"How about you?" Kanbei asks.

"She don't talk too much, she always have that sad impression. Even hear name she don't know."

Kanbei look at her and ask her.

"What they call you?" The girl stared.

"I don't know they call me "girl", the person who adopts me." Kanbei understand the girl have no name.

"Well how about I give a name, it's also I'm like a father if I'm the will give you a name." The girl was in shock and wonder.

"Let see. That's right your name will be Sasuke."

"Shimada Sasuke"

"Now, we know what your name is." The boys were happy to know her name.

Kanbei know the three of them, but he saw something to Sasuke eyes a cold eyes the same a shinobi. But the important is to teach how to survive in this cold war was happening. Kambei just put his glass at the sink when Shiro scream that time, it's seems something.

"Kanbei-sama, Sasuke did something!" Shiro yelled in hurry.

Kanbei surprise what he heard and rush where the two was. He saw a man was down and saw Sasuke was wounding and she have a knife with her. And he saw Kyutaro was knocking down at that moment.

"We try to stop that man by stealing our money and foods we have but Kyotaro try to stop him and Sasuke just kill him and I don't know what happen." Base of the situation, it is impossible to Sasuke to survive. But he heard Sasuke breathing and it seems she is still alive.

"Sasuke, open your eyes."Sasuke open her eyes slowly, and then Kanbei see this girl is special and she is really having the potential a warrior can't easily die. He sees something this three and decided to have a student take care of this two. He remember a man the one who handle the sword before him that told him he will going have a student because of being a master swordsman and if there is a consequences he have to make a decision to his student.

He did decide to teach them specially Sasuke, she needs a family to take care of her and love her. Without a family she grown up and stayed away from the light.


	2. Chapter 2: The Students

**A Warriors Journey**

**Chapter 02:**

**The Students**

Days had pass, Kanbei came up on his mind for the three children. Kanbei invited the three outside at the pouring rain that give sadness to the city and he want to change this situation to the children. He wants to replace the sadness of their face to a smiled.

"I decide to teach you swordsmanship." The children smiled and glad that Kanbei was decided.

"Then we will be a samurai."

"No, it's not that easy."

The children wondered what will be their training.

"Alright, let's start for the basic."

"Yes, sensei."

The beginning of the training is going well after the day of training. Kanbei saw that Sasuke is not on her bed. He heard a cry even the rain is to loud and noisy, when he got out he saw Sasuke crying outside. Kanbei sit beside with Sasuke and she notices it.

"Why are you here?" He asks.

Sasuke just look at him at then rob her eyes.

"I was scared." Kanbei wonder why the child was feared.

"Why are afraid? It's this because of my decision." Kanbei speak softly to her.

"I was afraid because ofwhat I did before. I was just get mad at that moment and killed that person. I don't want to be murderer." Kanbei understand what she feels. He knows that she is a girl soft and have a difficult attitude.

A month later the three children was been more skillful and stronger. Thanks to Kanbei teaching, they had been an honorable warrior. Meanwhile Sasuke saw something aheadand it was Kanbei comrade, he rash at him and give him the message. Kanbei was surprise what happen, without his presence at the team and the troops need reinforcement. There's have no much time and the only choice is to bring the three with even he knew that they are too naïve.

Meanwhile, Sichiroji was waiting for Kanbei come back and they need help. The border line where the enemy was, they have no choice but to attack to give time for him to come back. Sichiroji notice, the enemy have been enter the border.

"Prepared for battle station." Sichiroji declared that they have to attack even they are just out number.

"Archer prepared yourselves!"

The enemy was now at the front line, the infiltration must not be failed at this situation. But an enemy approach and that moment the enemy was been killed by an unknown shot. Sichiroji turn h saw Kanbei maybe he was the one who save him.

"Kanbei-sama."Kanbei approach Sichiroji and he saw a child next to Kanbei. Sichiroji was surprise at that moment for what he sees.

"Kanbei-sama, you can't bring a child in here."

"Don't worry she was good in this situation." Sichiroji wondered what he said.

"Sir, another wave of enemy is coming."

"Sasuke, you know what you're going to do!" Sasuke was prepared at this rate for the attack.

"Kanbei-sama, are you sure? She knows what to do."

"Trust me, I trained them."

Sichiroji have no choice but to trust Kanbei strategy. Sasuke can sense the movement of the enemy and she pulls her bow and she waits the right moment to strike. When she heard the enemy is coming she then strike.

"Just I waited." Kanbei waits for that moment, Sasuke strike.

And the other two was ambush the other troops and to slow down the enemy attack. Sichiroji was impressed for what he saw. Now his understanding for what Kanbei plan, he smirked and joined the fight.

Afterwards Kanbei left and the three will going to miss him. Sasuke make an origami as a thank you for being to be with them all the time. Kanbei accept the crane origami that Sasuke made of. Kanbei leave with his comrade, he never turn while the children is waving with him and say goodbye.

6 years later, he heard the samurai who been a legend in this Great War. He knew those three will change everything put end of this war and end the suffering of the civilians. And give a new era for the new world. He always heard the young female samurai who been most popular among men and the strongest one.

For him, it's was an honor to be their sensei and his student. He been take care of as a his own children and a father that guide them.


	3. Chapter 3:The Nine Samurai Path

**A Warriors Journey**

**Chapter 03:**

**The Nine Samurai Path**

Six years had passed, it's been a while after they been stronger at that long. They made an organization who only work is to protect and now a hired assassin who have a good heart and very kind to other people. The three siblings was grown up and they are no longer children's and their all a samurai and a legend for this era.

The nine samurai path composes nine members only and a samurai who have honor and heart. Shiro is now 20 years old and his red hair got longer, Kyutaro short hair and have eye level bangs, and Sasuke hair was black long shaggy when get tie its look like short hair and a remaining long hair is tied; she was more beautiful when she got grown up.

The nine samurai was stay at a rest house which is was an abandoned village where village no longer live in the midst of the forest. It's a perfect place for a warrior, who has been an unknown for the enemy.

**Members:**

Kyutaru

Shiro

Sasuke

Kurodo

Yamamoto

Asakura

Yukimaru

Konan

Takashi

Each member has abilities and follows the way of samurai which is the way of a warrior. All have been experience in war and battle. They were together when the new Great War was begun; it's been 6 years the war never ends. The world was at war and the one who started is a Daimyo, Kabuto Kubayashi, an ambitious man who wants to be an Emperor. But for other he was a dictator and not worthy to be an Emperor.

The imperial council was aware about that's why they send their finest troops to stop the madness. The era of war was not finish until their will cause and root of all this war. The council of Lord Kabuto was worried about his action and need to be stop. The council decides to hire the nine samurai path, the strongest warrior of this era. They have to be careful from their action or else they will be headed.

For the three siblings war is not yet over even it will ends, they will start another war. The one who will the cause is the person who will be died in the hands of a warrior. A rebellion never erase from those who seek it.

_**Chapter 3.1:**_

_**The Silent and the Blade**_

The war had begun and another samurai had been burn for the war. In the midst of the forest from a location where an enemy was been tried to attack a village nearby at the battle. All been foggy and silent but inside of the fog, It's a remains of the machine samurai who been cut down and their piece was shredded into pieces. Nine Samurai had been stand above the broken piece and all are tired and need to be rest. One of them came from the broken Raiden unit and it's was a girl, beautiful and deadly.

"Hey! Are you alright?" The dark skin and silver hair guy greeted her.

"We can't not to be relaxed; I think they will send another wave for this time." The green haired guy said.

"Alright, we to prepare the next wave, Sasuke you will be the look out." The long red hair guy said.

"Understood." She replied.

She left in silent and head for a look out.

"Hey! Shiro, is she will be fine." The green hair guy said.

"Don't worry she will be fine." He said with honor.

"Are you worried Yamamoto?" A guy with mask with a straw hat said.

"Hey, Konan, It's not like I'm in love with her. It's just she was our only female member and she is young." He said.

"Well, we have to head back." The blue hair guy said.

The eight remaining samurai headed back while the other one was on a look out. The others were study the strategy of Sasuke.

"Well, Sasuke is not here. We have to perform this strategy Sasuke maid." A light short orange guy said.

"You are right but we have to wait Sasuke return. " A black hair guy which is his long hair is tied in pony tailed.

"Asakura, you don't have much time. Sasuke surely know we can do this." Kyutaru said with no worries.

"Like Kyutaro said. She will come at no time and we to perform this strategy." Shiro then look at Konan and the spiky blond hair guy next to him.

"Takashi and Konan, you will be the front line man as what Sasuke plan."

"Understood." The two replied.

Shiro then ordered the dark skin and silver hair guy, Yamamoto, and Kyutaro for the ambush. They then live immediately. Shiro summoned the two remained which is Asakura and Yukimaru. The two was in a protective zone.

Sasuke then return fastly and bring a bad news to her comrade. The enemy brings 100 troops and headed in the base camp the villager was stay at the safe zone which is Shiro, Asakura, and Yukimaru the one who protect it, far distance from them.

"Well, Sasuke bring us a bad news." Konan said it with no fearful tune.

"I guess we are the front line men so we have to make sure they will not make it." Takashi said with a smiling expression.

The enemy approach and the two draw their sword at the same time. They charge without hesitation, meanwhile the three was in an ambush mission was waiting for the right time for the enemy will come.

"You know its kind a bored around here." Yamamoto said it.

"We have to wait until the enemy will come." The silver hair guy said it.

"Hey, Kurodo I'm not mistaken you're the big one here. Why Sasuke chose you?" He asks.

"It's because we need strength." Kyutaro said it in a monotone.

"Ooookey." Yamamoto wondered.

The three was waiting at the area where the enemy will be expected. The other side of the battlefield the battle at the frontline had been started. The two have a difficulties in the fight, luckily Sasuke help with them and been take down 10 machine samurai. But there is 5 have been enter the zone. When the machine got in the village a surprise attack in the village by three samurai, they have been cut down into pieces.

The ambush area still waiting but there is an approaching enemy.

"They here." Kyutaro sense the approaching enemy. The three prepared for the ambush. They jump from the above and cut down at the ambush area.

"It's an ambush!" The enemy try to fight back they have been cut down one by one instantly. Kyutaro speed was the advantage in this fight, Yamamoto explosive and his swing of his sword take the minimum of the enemy number, and Kurodo strength was the one destroyed half of the enemy. The advantage of the strategy of Sasuke was in success.

The sleepless battle had finish and the enemy was wiped out. The village is at peace and the nine samurai they was leaving the village as early as they have after they get their payment. The other Samurai heard what happen. A hundred troops were wiped by a nine samurai instantly. The story of this warrior never ends.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Warriors Journey**

**Chapter 04:**

**The End of Great War**

**Part 1:**

**The Legend of the 9 Samurai Path**

The wind was changing and almost the end of war. The warrior was been suffering when the war is almost at near end. The council of Lord Kabuto Kubayshi decided to betray him and end his hired the organization, the nine samurai path. But the greatest mistake they have was the spy from their group. Luckily, they send the message to the assassins.

The messenger was been hit by an arrow but he continue and he to deliver he's message. The messenger has reached the location of the 9 assassins. But he had been died after he reaches the message for the assassins. The nine assassins gathered around and read the message.

"The message we have to take the life of Lord Kabuto Kubayashi, the one who started the war." Shiro said in worried.

"So, he's the ambitious man." Yamamoto said in bubbly.

Shiro look at Sasuke and the others.

"Maybe this job is difficult and maybe this is our last. Before we start our preparation we have first our last toast for being an honorable and great warrior who joins on this group." Shiro declared a ceremony for the 9 warrior for final toast.

They have a final toast and they have their preparation Sasuke is the in charge and their strategy while Kurodo was came from a carpenter family and engineer, he was in charge in the construction. Konan was the look out; Kyutaro was the front line man because of his speed and agility. The remaining 5 was helping for the preparation and the trap and make their hide out as a fortress.

Konan was looking at the forest and the sky. He saw some movement from the trees and he then rash at the hide out. Takashi saw Konan heading ahead from them.

"Hey, it's Konan." Everyone is look at him and bring some news.

"They are here," Everyone was surprise and luckily they are almost.

"When they will reach here? Sasuke asks.

"About 3 hours." They are all surprise about that short time. They have to double their time that's why they have to prepare, Konan return to his look out and Kyutaro position as the front line man.

It will be a long war they will face unlike the previous battle they have. This one is a difficult war; it will take a person life and they might die here instantly. Their preparation finish before the time ends, then Konan return with a bad news.

"Konan."

"They are here, with their battle ship." They are surprise as they expect to Sasuke prediction and strategy. The enemy will bring something more difficulties.

"Konan, Kyutaro, and Takashi you will be the front line man; Yamamoto and Asakura you will come to me as an archy; Shiro, Kurodo, and Yukimaru the three of you will be the one who will set and engage the enemy until they will not move." Sasuke declared the position each of the assassins.

"This will might be our last, for now own we will not be called an assassins but an honorable samurai." Everyone was desperate and stand for them and to be a great samurai and follow the way of warrior.

The time has come for battle, the enemy see a 3 men ahead.

"Are you kidding, I think they have their death wish." The enemy laughs at that moment.

"It's been an honor with you guys." Konan and Takashi look at him Takashi smirked and Konan may be he smiled behind those mask.

"This will be a good memory for us." Takashi said it with honor.

"We will keep it until we died." Konan said in monotone.

They draw their sword and they prepare for the right time. But at the back of the front line archers have been prepare themselves for the attack.

"Hey, guys it's an honor to be with you for all this years." Yamamoto smirked and so on the others.

"There, they come, just in front of us." Asakura had freewill at wind when he saw the enemy and look at Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke if you meet my brother Kyuzo tell him forgive me for what I did to him." Sasuke was wondering and that moment she then thinks that he will not say something like that.

"Asakura, if you live in this war say that to him."

"If I die?" Sasuke was in shock at that moment.

"I will bring that message to him, if we meet." Asakura smiled at that moment when he heard from Sasuke words and he was honor to be with them all this years.

At the frontline the enemy starts their attack from them.

"Kill them for the new emperor and the new era!" The charge that moment but the three frontline men just smiles even their archers.

They start to attack them and one by one they killed them and the first trap was set and explosion was came. And the enemy was shredded into pieces and all those in frontline are died. But the enemy was been shot by arrows, it's was the archers from the assassins. Thirty men was been killed included those have cut down and the men in the explosion.

The command leader just gets angry.

"Kill those samurai at once!" The enemy enter the abundant village and they got the trap from inside was set.

There was a barrier split the enemy group into two. They been shot by arrows above and more amazing it was so fast. Then they look at above, they see a woman who using archery and killed them.

"Kill her!" But they were cut down by three samurai came from the above and they were cut down one by one, the same the situation of the other side.

The signal flair was been raise the seven of them get rid the place but the other one was been injured and hit by a gun.

"Asakura!" They saw Asakura was unable to move.

"Go without me." He look then to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, if you meet my brother you have to tell my apology to him!" He closes his eyes for a moment and smiled.

"Thank you." He turns and attacks the enemy all by his own.

"The trap has set, get out!" They leave and Sasuke turn and closed her and yelled at Asakura.

"I will tell him Asakura and tell him how you died." Asakura look up and smiled to his comrade where blood masks his whole body.

The second trap has been set and Asakura take the life of the commanding officer and died with the enemy. The explosion from the sector was a success and a comrade sacrifices he's for them and for the success for the plan.

"We won't waste his life; we will continue this war until we reach our goal." The others look at Sasuke and determine to finish the job for the better good.

The war was not ended the plan was a success but their lives was been sacrifice for this battle and all was been buried form the enemy corps. Konan, Yamamoto, and Takashi was died at the enemy battle ship when they tried to killed those who want to interfere for the assassination. When they got at the end of the room Shiro is shot.

"Shiro leave without me!"

"Leave without me." Kyutaro step forward and decided to stay.

"Kyutaro." He smiled at Sasuke.

"Go, finish the mission and we will be fine." Sasuke then bite her lips.

"You lied." Kyutaro just and look at Kurodo.

"Take care of here." Kurodo was feel regret at that moment.

"Sasuke don't cry, please. Maybe sensei doesn't want to see you crying." Sasuke was in shock and rob her face.

"Your lives will be remembered." Sasuke left together with Kurodo and finish their mission. Kurodo look at Sasuke and he know that she was upset and feel lose.

They reach the room and kill the guards. They have few minutes left to left the shift. The Daimyo was there and Sasuke draw here sword and slash his gun and glare at him.

"Lord Kabuto Kubayashi, I hereby take your life for the better good and end this war for eternal." She raises her sword.

"You can't stop this war; this is the cycle of all warrior and chaos." Sasuke just glare even Kurodo. She then take his life by headed him.

The root of all was dead, Sasuke and Kurodo hurried and saw the corps of Kyutaro and Shiro; the person who been her brothers and guide her from her journey of her life. They then left the ship and the mother ship was exploded and down at the grown. It's was a risky mission the era of war was ended. The seven members was grave was made, Sasuke look at them and told herself it was an honor.

She left together with Kurodo wearing their new outfit as a samurai will traveled the whole world and search for nothing. But they continue to be hired not to be an assassins but a professional and honorable warrior who will serve for those who are weak. They called themselves 'Falcon' who will continue and search for reason to live.

**Part 2:**

**Kanbei Final Battle**

The imperial airship was been fallen one by one by an enemy battleship. Kanbei still leading the troops and the remaining ships, but what lies ahead is their dead and final battle. Kanbei didn't know the two of his student died at a mission and his still they were fine even the only left is Sasuke his mysterious student who have no memory from a family and herself.

"Battleship no. 4 have been fallen and been crash in the ground."

"Enemy was entering our layer and we need ec-."

A battleship just down and killed many people Kanbei only card is to sacrifice himself and Sichiroji join his sacrifice for their allied to escape but lies ahead was their death. Kanbei saw everything was fallen he have to save them until they will escape the battle zone.

"Kanbei-sama, we don't have much time." Kanbei at Sichiroji and he hurry to him, but Sichiroji was been blown and he lost an arm.

"Sichiroji."

"I'm fine let's finish this."

They hurry left the ship and they both alive. Sichiroji have difficulties and need medication from safe zone. Kanbei left and the camp base was blown out. Sichiroji body was wiped out and been pulled by the water. Kanbei saw something headed from him and hide. He knows where Sichiroji was, and he knew they will meet again.

In the midst of desert, Kanbei take off his coat and throw it away. He travel and wondered around he realize that he was lose and regret, he then swear to himself never to come out in battle. He's like an empty shell with longer to battle with.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Warriors Journey**

**Chapter 05:**

**The Way of Warrior**

_Prologue:_

The Great War was over but there is more samurai want for war. But the war was ended in 3 years and still the new era was been not do will. One boy younger in two years in the age of Sasuke, he dreams to be a samurai and appreciate the way of bushido. He travels the world to find a master and teach to prepare for the upcoming that's why he will be ready.

My name is Okamoto Katsushiro when I was young, I dream to be a samurai but my just laugh at me. But I want to be a samurai when I saw those fighting at the battle those courageous men who fought at war I want to fight with those honorable warriors. My parents die at war after years my friends was gone and I was alone.

I came to Kogakyu to find a master still I don't find him. I always heard the legend the 9 samurai path and assassin who stop an ambitious man from being an emperor who is not worthy. When I meet them in my young age, they were amazing true warriors. I try to traveled even it's been few years had pass, but they're still nothing.

One moment I heard a scream.

"Thief! Somebody help us. Thief!" a thief was approaching at me and I knock it down.

A famer then came from him.

"Thank you, great samurai."

"Please, that's was nothing." I saw then two girls.

"Our precious rice."

The farmers then get their rice and I look at them and I feel sorry. I decided to help them and the other saw me.

"Great samurai please."

"No, I have to, that was warriors do." The farmer looks at me and wondered, the farm girl was staring and looks at her crystal, I don't know what she was thinking.

"Just a piece of adjust be careful in here including your belonging." I was worried something will happen to them again.

"We will remember." I walk and the other farmer wants to ask something but she stops him and walk at that moment. In my way to search for the worthy warrior who will train me, something going on a burglar just got loses his mind. I want to help and I want to help them but there was an interruption. A machine samurai was want to help about taller than me but more reckless. When he cut the shop door the burglar was have an explosive everyone is feared. At that moment I saw someone headed, it was a samurai and he introduce himself.

He cut the red armored machine samurai, and so on with the burglar and save the baby. I was amaze and I want to be his student that honorable warrior. I follow him and found them bow myself and introduce myself to him as dedicated student. He told me his real name but he was avoiding my offer as his student he walks, but those farmer before stop him.

"Great Samurai!" He turns and I know his sense danger around.

The farmers want to hire him to defend their village but I volunteer but the little girl was saying that I have no smell in battle. It's true I don't been in battle but I want to help them and protect and I ask Kanbei-sensei to help he only say," Why." Then he walks and told us "I'm like an empty shell." He rose and he told the girl 'find better water'.

I decided myself to help them and I saw how they save their rice for their payment and I so feel sorry. Life is difficult I realize I'm not good enough and only Kikucho was the one who fought them. And the greatest news sensei finally joining us but he never include me at the group because he need true but I stayed even I'm not a true. We meet three samurai, they are all incredible.

Kyuzo-dono was an amazing fighter, he was our enemy before but now he was our allied he only stayed because he wants to fulfill sensei promise. They have to duel for honor and he really a samurai, a good one. But later on I left them; I don't know why I kiss Kirara. I thought it's the better good to left sensei and the other. In my journey I saw Gorobei I don't know if it is my hallucination. I decide to go Kanna when I got their some bandits already there.

I know now, Ukyo want to destroy Kanna. I realize that it was the start of war in Kanna; I saw Kyuzo-dono was hit and I thought he was dead he return to us to fight side by side. When I try to save sensei life I accidently shot him, I don't even know he was there and I killed them. I look at my hand I was guilty to get that gun. Kyuzo open his eyes to sensei, he said "We have score to settle." He then passes away.

Sensei go to me I don't what I going to say. I only say, "I kill him." He understands at that moment what happen, "In order to save my life." He said that on me without hatred in his eyes. I continue to 'till the war end.

I was uneasy to fight and shaken sensei stop he told me. "There's no more Nubeseri." We stayed at Kanna for a moment until the winter pass. I became stronger in sensei teaching and guidance. He inherit he's sword to me and I accept it as a token of his student and worthy to be his disciple. Right now I travel around the world again the smell of battle now I sense now.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Warriors Journey**

**Chapter 06:**

**The Little Farmer**

From a nearby village there was a little boy, he always make some trouble from his neighbor. He always playing and his parents but after war the bandit taking over the villager they no choice but they have to give what he have.

"Here." He's mother said.

"Why they take everything from us? That's our rice." He cried at that moment, his parents understand everything. They all suffer from starving while bandits take all the rice they take.

The season of harvest is ended and the bandits were return to take again their rice. Years has pass they all did is take everything from the farmer again. The bandits are return again but not in harvest season. They have to inspect the village if they store rice like the other village. And the bandits discovered they been keeping rice from them. They burned the village and killed the entire villager.

"Mother!" The boy runs to his mother.

"Kikuchiyo." But the get near to his mother, she been shot and the child was on trauma. He ran off and saw the village burn down.

"I swear I will take you down. I will become a samurai!" The boy ran and promises himself he will return and kill all those bandits.

He go to a place where can be bigger like the bandits and got thirsty and hungry at the desert, two samurai spotted him. They took him and take care of him; they can't a dying child in the desert. Kikuchiyu woke and he sees bon fire in from of him. He then hurry to get up; he was wondering where he is.

"Hey, you wake up." He then see two samurai, the other one is a male, silver hair with mustache, and have a big muscle, he kind of a bit alder; the other one is more younger it was a girl long shaggy hair and beautiful.

"Where am I?" He asks.

"Still at the desert." The old man laughs.

"Are you two are samurai?" The girl then opens her.

"Please, teach me." The child was begging.

"Am-actually."

"No." she answered.

"But Sasuke." The old man was pleasing her.

"We can't train that child."

"Sasuke, it's reminded of you when you were young."

"It was different from my experience all I know in the village was died." She yelled with disappointment.

"Sasuke."She left at that moment.

"Sorry about that kid, she lost our comrade and friends at war." Kikuchiyu down his head that time.

In the next morning.

"I will be with you for now on."

"What?"

"This is your fault." She speaks seriously, she turns his head and she saw the determination of the boy and she leaves it.

"I will be a samurai, I will prove to you." She then rose and don't mind the child.

They are in a city and the boy was been an every mission sometimes, Sasuke just hit him in the head. But Kikuchiyu and Kurodo was hanging out. Sasuke knew it was more noisy and merrier when Kikuchiyu was with them. One moment Sasuke saw Kikuchiyu is not on his bed. She wants to find him and saw him practicing a sword swing.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm practicing sword."

"That's not easy okay."

"Who cares… blah."

Sasuke didn't leave instead she watch until Kikuchiyu was tired. He took him in her lap, Kikuchiyu murmured that moment.

"Mother." Sasuke was in shock and understand he needs care.

When they will in travel Kikuchiyu was been teach by Sasuke and he was happy. Kurodo saw something to Sasuke, she was a kind sister for Kikuchiyu. One night Kikuchiyu ask something to Sasuke.

"Sister."

"Yes," Kikuchiyu was then speaking.

"I want to be a machine samurai." Sasuke then get up in surprise what Kikuchiyu said.

"Are you crazy? When you will be a machine your nothing but a machine there's no longer flesh you will feel."

"I don't care; I want to give justice what happen to my family." He cried when he said those words.

"Or revenge." Kikuchiyu then raise his head.

"I tell you something, if you became a machine don't forget to be human, got that." Kikuchiyu smiled when tears falling from his eyes.

Kurodo heard the talk of Sasuke and Kikuchiyu they then decide to bring him to an engineer they know. Kikuchiyu step bravely.

"Kikuchiyu." The boy turn and Sasuke embrace him.

"It will be painful." He smirked at her.

"Don't worry. Kikuchiyu is brave." He smiled when he raises and everything is darker.

He entered the room and everything is dark. He couldn't feel his body when he got awake he saw his body was big. Now he became a machine Sasuke and Kurodo wait outside. They saw Kikuciyu transformation. They decide to leave him to Kogakyu and ask a sword smith Masamune to take care of him. The last word Sasuke said to him, "Don't forget who you are." Kikuchiyu bow his head and say his goodbye.

"We will see again sister." Sasuke was surprise and close her yeas and smirked, she walk until they were fading in the light.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Warriors Journey**

**Chapter 07:**

**The Life is a Stage**

Great War just over but for him is not yet and he wondered around the desert he saw there's no more war. Where the war is theirs is no longer to see, it's all empty, there's no more. He ask himself, how could he live and how he will survive then he remembered, he once to be a clown to his friends and decide to be street performer in order to live. He been many places and stops by, making wagers in order to get some food to eat. When he stops by in a city, he then calls a girl where she was travelling with her companion.

"Hey, you girl." Then the girl turns.

"That's right you." The girl doesn't speak at that moment she just shut her mouth.

"How about a little wager?" She then surprise for what he said.

"It's this kind a joke." He then smirked.

"Well, if I win you will treat me if I lose then you can scrum." The other is interested but not her.

"Not interested." She then rose.

"Hey, come on. It's just one arrow to draw." She then turn again and wondered.

"Hey, Sasuke come one it's just one arrow."

"If I have a choice." She then gets the bow and arrow.

"Just one shot and it's just simple. Shot it from my forehead." The girl then saw what she see from the person eyes.

She then draw and the crowd where gathered as they saw a show. She waited at the right timing, she then shot and the man was captured it. She was surprise what she see and the man eyes was shaken. She rose to the old man and gives her rice balls to him.

"Here, I think your bluffing but I see something to your eyes." The old man was surprise at that moment.

He then travelled again years later, he been many cities and end up in Kougakyo. And he then heard a scream, "There's a fight!" He then goes and it's seemed to be interesting. He then sees a boy and a machine samurai. And he knew it will be a trouble, he watch everything from behind.

"Man, these guys are really a joke." He saw a man step forward and introduce himself. He was amaze, a brave one who face anything but he saw that he was a samurai, a true samurai.

The man then cut down the red machine samurai. Who been said he's worse enemy, the burglar was shaken. And he saw everything he cut down the samurai without hesitation and the child is safe. He was amaze with him he want to fought with him side by side and it's an honor to be with a true pledge like he meet before.

He never saw a master sword in his entire life, when another war will come he want to be with him and the girl he meet, true samurai which is he never see before the Great War.

"Life is just a stage, I have to wait until the curtain will rise and fall and the show will start."

A samurai who been at war and been a true warrior from his heart and soul, and his sword is always with him until the day he die.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Warriors Journey**

**Chapter 08:**

**The One who Chop Woods**

After the Great War, there was a man who been wondering around the desert. He like rice and he said to himself.

_War is ended, thanks to those assassins who kill that darn Lord Kabuto. He deserve it, he's a traitor I always known._

He rose and wondered, he was hungry, and he then fined rice just in front of him. An old lady get near on him and give him a rice balls.

"Oh, dear you must be hungry son." He then was smiled.

"Sorry about grandma." He then accepts the rice and bow.

"Thank you for the rice balls."

"It's not a problem, my husband is a samurai. After years he never come back, I think he died at war." The orange hair guy looks at her and feels sorry.

"Hey, grandma it's alright with you if I stay here for a while."

"Of course dear ever seen I never have a companion even a son." She smiled in light.

He then realizes how hard to be at war even you are an engineer. Life can be taken any moment even you're not in the front line. He then closes his and remembers everything at war. He couldn't stop shaken and scream and he wake but it was morning.

"Are you alright?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The old lady give him something and he wondered is that thing.

"Here."

"A sword?" He then surprise.

"This sword is from my husband. I want you to have this if you want. It will be helpful to you." The man smirked and he doesn't know what to say.

"Well thank you so much." The old lady smiled and she let him go as she let her husband go.

"You know you're just like my husband always smiling to me and never forget me."

"Maybe he is a great man." The old lady was in shock.

"Good luck to your travel." She bow her head as he walk.

She then remembers her husband the same way he goes. She was just right there and waiting when he gone off. The blond man never introduce himself from the old lady, he then bow his head far from the old lady. And head to his journey not as an engineer but a samurai.

He go to the city and find himself without a cash but with his intelligent, he then go on an idea to chop woods as a payment. But from his wood chopping skills and engineering skill some people want him to join to the samurai. He then saw two men ahead cheering each other.

"Man that's a bluff." He said, he rose and from something interesting.

When he got to a blacksmith shop, he wants to purchase a product from that blacksmith but he said to the blacksmith, "I want to buy it but I'm out of cash." The blacksmith was surprise. He knew the two was talking about him but he never mind. At that moment a man who had been set next to him when he chop some woods. He was thinking that he was breaking the traditional way of samurai. But the old man just denied.

"Hey, how about chop down some Nubeseri." He then falls down.

When the others arrive, Gorobei then introduce him to others, "Meet Hehachei-dono." All been looking for him and unexpected to meet him in the shop. All are happy that Gorobei found him and join them to kill all the Nubeseri.


	9. Chapter 9: Silent and Isolated part 1

**Chapter 9**

**Silent and Isolated part 1**

A man wondered around d the desert and everything is isolated. When he realizes that war is over he joins a group of samurai and sometimes he was caught in a fight with a fellow samurai. He don't mind what the others will think besides during Great War, they been in different service and different allies.

One day, there's a group of man with a merchant ride a mechanical transport. The man came out and told to the samurai," Those who want live join me and your life spared." All are hesitating," And what will be the prize?" The fat old man smirked." To regain your honor."

The other samurai then chattered, then the others decide to accept the offer but except for one man. He was blond and silent, wielding two swords on his back. "What about you?" The man asked, he just glare and then spoke, "You said it will regain our honor."

"Yes, it will." The man replied.

He step on and he knows it will never his honor and make a disgrace on himself as a samurai.

Months had passed….

He was working as a bodyguard of a magistrate; he only heard the Nobuseri had been in many villages to steal rice from the farmers. He didn't complain to his job and he just let it flow the days will passed. When his guard was shifted to another samurai, he then go out and getting some fresh air.

He then heard a group of samurai surround a girl in the street, not far from his position but he saw everything from the top.

"Come on, just be with us. You are a fine woman." A man threaten' her.

But she didn't speak a word. All the men are just smirked until one of them get closer to her and try to grab her hand. But she then knocks them out by her undrawn sword which the cover of it is still t heir.

The man who been watching in the top was gain an interest to her. The girl rose and left the unconscious men. The men want to fight her and if she will be worthy enemy for him. But he never fought a woman but t makes his interest. On his shift he was with another samurai winch pair with him. "Hey, I see you make an interest for something, a worthy enemy isn't?" the man with a long black hair said. He never replied just stared.

The night fall and everything is silent, the man just sleep outside the magistrate room near by the outside walls. While the other is inside guarding the door where his lord is sleeping, the silent samurai hear a voice singing in the bright moonlight he walk and find that voice where it is. He know he left his pose but sometimes it's a possible threat, he then found the person who sing that song. The girl he seen before, she sang very nostalgic while moon shining in the sky. She then feels a present of a samurai and draws her sword which she saw him he was standing there and not draw his sword. She then put her sword back and left him. The man was surprise what he saw a girl who wielding with a rare beauty in front of him and him nostalgic when he heard her voice.

In the next he was very desperate to find her but his shift was in his way he have no choice but wait. After a week his had two days off make him find that girl who had that nostalgic voice. He heard it again that voice echoing in the wind and he then hurried followed it. The girl walking by, and go on to the place where she live. The man found her entering a building where a blacksmith shop. He then enters the shop and wondered, "Excuse me?" A large man behind ask him. He just glares at him and don't say a word then he speak, "I wondering, if there's a girl lives here?" The man then asks him. "What do you want to her?" he then turn his eyes on the man and said." Nothing, It's just… I heard a voice echoing last time. Never mind" He then live the shop.

The laugh at him and told him. "Are you interested on the girl? You know she lives her but she don't want to face trouble." He closes his eyes and turn. "I see." A simple replied then he rose, the girl came out and asks him, "Another customer you turn down." The man smiled, "Nope, he was interested on you Sasuke-dono." The girl wondered.

After a day, he goes back to the shop and this time he want to fix his sword it was been broken during the attack last night. But I's a perfect timing he saw the girl who sing the song. "Hey, Sasuke this is Kyuzo-dono. He's sword was broken last night it think I need a help." She then help the man and Kyuzo look at her and turn his head from his broken sword. "What do you want from me?" He then look at her, he didn't say a word just look at her and then look back again his sword. Sasuke just wondered when his sword is fixed perfectly when Kyuzo walk and then Sasuke catch up with him, "Wait, Kyuzo-dono." He turn seeing a young lady trying to ask him,"What is it?" he ask. "You didn't answer me." She replied. He then turn and told, "I heard your voice many times singing that song make me feel nostalgic." She was surprise when heard those words from his mouth. The man rose and Sasuke ask him again,"That's all. I mean…. In a few days ago someone watching me, it might be you?" Kyuzo turn his head and said, "It's alright to visit you."

The girl surprisingly heard that words and his companion just giggle when he heard those. "Am… it's not a problem actually." The girl said, then man walk and said, "See you then." Her companion then approaches her, "See, I told he was interested on you."

"Kurodo!" She yells,

"Sorry, then we have work to do." The man goes back inside the shop.

The man finally found the nostalgic makes him desperate to find her. And realize that she a samurai but more beautiful than he expected from before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Silent and Isolated Part 2**

After days have pass, Kyuzo always visited Sasuke and makes their relation more complicated to be as friend or as a lover. Sasuke don't want to expect much that even her companion Kurudou always tease her. At that very moment Kyozu was have a spare time and he headed Sasuke and he ask, "Is she's here?" her friend Kurodou pointing up which he telling him that she is up there. Kyuzo nodded his head and go on upstairs which Kurodo just chuckled. Kyuzo see Sasuke asleep he makes it quite as possible so her sleep will not be disturbed. But Sasuke sense him and she was surprise that Kyuzo was there. "I think I disturb your nap?" he said.

"No, actually" she said.

"You look tired." He speaks to the girl when she was wondered.

"Yeah… actually we have a lot of work yesterday. You didn't visit last time." She asks to him with a smile while Kyuzo look at her. "We have a busy day." He said, "It's that so." She replied.

Kyuzo see her so attractive and sometime he feel seductive but he control himself for her and just sitting and stared at her. He then brushes her hair and Sasuke feels his hand, she turns her head and look at him. He then touch her face and make Sasuke feel weak and unsure, she shove her eyes and try to avoid his contact to her but she feel uncontrolled within her heart. Kyuzo then stand up and it's time for his job. Sasuke was blush in red when she looks at Kyuzo but she doesn't have to fall in love with a warrior which is not the type to reconsider.

Two days has pass Kyuzo didn't visit her which is she feel lonely when he's not around. She never feels to have someone on her life but this she felt more different and she want him to be with her. In the next day he's not there and even thought she was worried of what happen to him. She then falls asleep and senses someone approaching and when she opens her eyes it was him it's Kyuzo. "Kyuzo – dono" she was glad to see him, "It's seem that you've miss me." Sasuke was blush when Kyuzo when Kyuzo told about that.

"What are you saying?" she was in shock what Kyuzo said.

Kyuzo go closer to her, "It seem it is." Sasuke look back, "what are you talking abo-"Kyuzo interrupt her with a kiss an uncontrollable situation between them. Kyuzo then pulled his kiss back at her and seeing a weak Sasuke was blushing.

"Kyuzo – dono." She mumbled. Kyuzo give her another kiss but this time he touches her every curve of her body which she allowed and make the pleasure that they felt each other will flow. They make their way to the floor and take their clothes off. They panting on their kiss and separated when Kyuzo put his lips on her shoulder and make her cry for more. It turn out that they give in their selves and later on they are gone exhausted and tired. Kyuzo touch her naked body slowly and she looks at him with his glare. The day was long and Kyuzo fixed himself and so on as Sasuke, he leaves the place and look at the shop where he see his love staring at the window. Sasuke still feel Kyuzo touch in her body and she meant he want him to her life.

Time pass easily when their love grew and Kyuzo always make his time to Sasuke from his job but he was luckily who had a woman who understands him well. But not long enough the city was in rampage which his time was limited to her. He meets a samurai name Shimada Kanbei without knowing he was Sasuke sensie. Kyuzo have interest to meet the samurai as a worthy opponent still he didn't forget Sasuke and pay her a visit after then.

"Kyuzo – dono, it's been awhile." Kurodou was happy to see the man visiting the shop again. "Is….. Sasuke was their?" Kurodou then answer him, "Well, she take a walk actually. Don't worry she will back." Kyuzo then decided to wait for her in the shop. And stayed for a while, "Hey, where did you get that wound, let's treated that before it will have an infection." Kyuzo let the man treated his scar from the fight before.

When Sasuke wonder around the city and saw someone unexpected in front of her. "Kanbei – sensie" Kanbei from the girl and almost not recognize her when he remember she was one those three children he'd train, "Sasuke – chan." He's companion was in shock someone know Kanbei around the city.

The group left the two for a while and talk to each other.

"Unexpected to see you here, Sasuke." Kanbei speak to her formally when he saw that Sasuke hidden something from her heart that he don't want to know, "How's Shiro and Kyutaro?" Sasuke then snap out and cried, "They're both dead, sensei. I try to save but…" Kanbei embrace her to confort her from suffering from the last war.

She head home and find herself that Kyuzo was waited for her. "Kyuzo –dono." Kyuzo then look up and saw his love standing in front of him, he stood up and give her a welcome kiss, "Where have you've been?" Sasuke try to choose some before she spoke, "I just have a little walk, and you're so busy right now is everything is fine?" Kyuzo just give a glare and answer her, "Some trouble."

When the time Kyuzo will live the city he stay at her for a moment which they make love for this time before he go for his mission to hunt samurai. Sasuke kisses him goodbye and Kyuzo left without a word for her. Sasuke was on her window staring at him walking amongst the people until he was faded and makes her worry. But theys have pass Kyuzo didn't come for few days and without knowing he was ended up participating a war in a small village.

Kyuzo was on the village and volunteered to scout during his fight, he was thinking about the person he left didn't return in the following day and let her know that he was fine. Returning to his temporary comrade, he rose take eest for the upcoming battle when he sense Katsushiro, "Do you want to die?" he glared to young samurai and he said, "I was here to said you're are amazing." The boy just leaves a compliment for him but Kyuzo go back to his nap and thinking he can make alive for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**This will the last meeting or not**

Days pass and without a word from the samurai that she always be with. She was thinking to give up and accept he will never come back but surprisingly, footsteps ringing on her ears and see someone standing from her door. But she recognizes the aura from behind it was Kyuzo and not the pursuer from the following days. The door slide and see the man that she been waiting for too long days and he'd return from his journey.

"Kyuzo - dono." She couldn't stop to cry and hug him, she feel irritated on him, "Why did you left without a word?" Kyuzo just stare at her without a word and he don't know what to say on her. That he was participating a war in a small village and want to let her know, "Sasuke …" he take a look at her and said, "I was at war." Sasuke widen her eyes and couldn't believe what she heard.

"I bring a lot of trouble on you and I heard they came here and two of you defend yourselves." Sasuke want him to know something about her past. "Kyuzo, we were both samurai before. Everything lost from me, my brothers who fight bravely and they died. But I don't want it will happen to you, Kyuzo I…." a kiss stop everything and Kyuzo hold her and to let her go, "I don't know, if this is be last time I will or I will come back to your embrace." He closes the door and they take off their clothes and don't know if he wants to make up on her of his absence. The two was make this day like their final moment and she wan to bury herself on him. The sensation on the room was more pleasurable yet, hurt. Sasuke don't want to let him go yet but she moaned and loudly as Kyuzo was inside of her.

"Kyuzo" she whispered on his ear, "Yes."

"I hate promises…" he stop and look at her, "But I know what it feels like and I also a samurai. All I want you to know just be careful." He kiss and said, "I will but got interest to a match on a certain samurai." She sigh as she heard that, "So, there possibility that you can't home." Tears ran on her cheek.

Kyuzo use her thumbs to wipe the tears from her cheek, "I will come here again as a sign that I came back victorious."

"If not?" she ask.

"Don't expect to find me again." She cried as she hear d those, "It hurt… I understand, please just be careful. I didn't love a man before but you make me love you." Kyuzo kiss her and said, "And also me." They continued where they stop and as Sasuke let the pain and comfort flow from this sensation.

As the day come out, Kyuzo sat down and look at her. The woman he love most, she is asleep and buried herself on him. Kyuzo kiss her cheek and say, "Good Bye." Sasuke was awake after hearing his voice and watch him walk in the door and leave. She couldn't stop and maybe it was his fate and don't know it was.

Kyuzo was reunited with his temporary comrade and the merchant that he serves before was following him like he doesn't any place to go even his mansion. Kyuzo was not on himself for a moment when they are caught on a pinch in the cave near the city. He then approach Kanbei that, "I need to talk to you." Kanbei followed the man and they talk, "What is this now? Kyuzo – dono." Kyuzo face him fearlessly, "There is someone who waited on me." Kanbei was in shock, "If someone waited for you, why you join us? It's better, if you start a new with her." Kyuzo knew that but this time his inner warrior was the one that drive him back in battle, "I know and I need to tell her my last word." Kanbei was ready to listen from the fellow samurai, "Tell her, I always love her. In case something happen to me and to our battle." Kanbei nodded in agreement and ask him, "Who is this girl?" Kyuzo didn't hesitate to reveal, "Sasuke"

He was surprise for what he heard his student that fined love and it will be gone just like that in an instant. Kanbei then spoke on him, "I will tell her, if things go back from this battle." Kyuzo rose and said, "Thank you." Kanbei realize that it will be difficult to her and also the war was cruel and it will never give a chance to those who fight.

The last was begun and one life was gone, Kyuzo was an unconscious and open his eyes. He was lucky he was alive but he's arm was damaged and he then move and he have to get inside the palace. Kanbei was struggling in the inside to take the head of the emperor but help have when Kyuzo enter the fight. "Your arm!" Kanbei look at his arm severely injured, "I can't move my other one." They fight the royal guard and Kanbei was injured and Kyuzo saw it. He's the only one who will cut and no other will touch his opponent he desired. But unfortunately he was hit bullet pass through the enemy and surprise, _"Sasuke, I'm think that is the last time I visit you." _The enemy was down and Katsushiro was surprise who's behind from the enemy back. Its Kyuzo even Kanbei notice that Kyuzo was behind at the enemy and he got still have a last breath, "We… still… have score… to settle." Kanbei give him an immediate reply, "I will see in the afterlife." Kyuzo then pass on and Kanbei was worried and she will be heartbroken if she heard this. Kyuzo last will reach her they even they live or die when the final battle was on its end. Kanbei, Shichiroji, and Katsushiro survive the battle; it was sad and disappointed that the promise of their comrade and desire to fight alongside with them died in vain. Even Kyuzo the strongest maybe on their team, Kanbei and the two survivors was settle for a while in Kana Village. Katsushiro left first and then Kanbei and Shichiroji take a glance from the village they sworn to help and leave without a word.

"Shichiroji,." He's companion turn, "Remember the three children we back then in the war." Shichiroji was wonder that time, "I saw one of them but two was dead." Shichiroji was surprise what he heard.

The two make up on the city and saw the girl, and Shichiroji almost not recognize her and see the girl was already grown up, "Sasuke" she turn and see her former sensei and his companion, "Kanbei – sensei." Kanbei was only bringing a bad news to her and his last words back then. She cried and feels suffocated after hearing that he was dead. "Kyuzo." Shichiroji was surprise even a silent man can learn love. Kurodou and talk to the two privately, "She's pregnant?" A shocking truth that child she bring have no father and the two decided to take her with them and to make sure the safety of her and the child. Kurodou and told Sasuke about the plan the headed where Shichiroji live together with his lover. Sasuke was hurt but Kyuzo bring a fruit of their love and that was the child she carries.

Years had pass, Kanbei and the two teach the son of the son that swore Kanbei to take his life in an honourable battle and had an opposite attitude from his father. Sasuke wish to see Kyuzo their child and even him will be happy to him.


End file.
